


Make It Back

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jedi Magnus, M/M, Star Wars AU, pilot alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: “I know, I love you too.”





	Make It Back

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr requested "Malec/Star Wars" for the three sentence fic prompt.
> 
> hope you enjoy anon!

"Magnus, wait,” Alec managed to catch Magnus on his way to the rebel hanger to board his xwing so he could go confront his father on the empire’s rebuilding weapon the death star, Magnus, his jedi, the keeper of his entire heart turned to him, his eyes wide. Alec gripped his robes tightly staring into Magnus’ eyes.   
  
“You’re gonna make it back, you hear me?” Magnus gives him a smile, his hand coming up to Alec’s neck, “Why wouldn’t I? Look at what I have waiting for me,” Alec can’t help but to cup Magnus’ face and bring him in for a kiss, it’s full of love they have for the other and either want to part, but they have to, Alec pulls away, they linger for a few moments. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said.   
  
“I know, I love you too.” Alec pecked his lips and lets Magnus slip from away from him, somehow holding himself together as the love of his life disappears in the crowd of rebels rushing towards the hanger. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had two ideas on where this could go, but i went with the way that parallels with 3x10. you can request one on tumblr if you want to. 
> 
> y'all can find me on tumblr: @immortals-malec
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
